


Band oneshots

by Folieastop_it



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Nonsexual age regression, oneshots, sub, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folieastop_it/pseuds/Folieastop_it
Summary: Gay band oneshots, mostly kinky smut





	Band oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m starting this! I really excited to get back into writing!!! Also no smut in this one, just age regression

Frank was Gerard's dom. But when they weren't in the bedroom Frank was his Daddy. Nothing was sexual about Gerard's little space. Nothing at all, and he would like to keep it that way. 

One day Gerard was pretty sad, Frank was extremely busy and he really didn't want to bother him at all, but he needed Frank. Sometimes Gerard would doubt himself more often than not. He always needed some reassurance. And Frank was always there to give it to him. But today Frank was in the studio working on some music. He has been working extremely hard and he was very focused. 

Gerard peaked into the studio, which was just in their basement. He saw Frank in there with his acoustic guitar and a pencil and paper. Gerard bit on his lip and quickly went back upstairs. "Maybe some juice would make me feel happier." Gerard thought to himself. He was feeling very little and when Gerard feels little he knows not to get things on his own. It never ends well. He got on top of the counter and opened the cabinet to get himself a bottle. His knee slipped on top of a rag as he was trying to grab it, to catch himself he grabbed a glass but that obviously didn't work. He ended up falling and breaking the glass on the floor. 

 

And that's when he completely lost it, all the built up frustration just came out. He started bawling. He could feel a sharp pain in his foot. He probably ended up cutting it, he thought for a second before he continued with his crying. 

Frank obviously heard the ruckus from the basement and Instantly ran upstairs to see want was going on, he heard Gerard in the kitchen "Baby? What's wrong." He saw him and saw the glass everywhere. He picked him up and put him on the counter. Frank quickly cleaned up the mess and tended to Gerard's foot. He then picked him up and brought him over to the couch holding him in his arms.

"Baby can you tell me what happened?" I asked him sweetly. Frank wasn't mad at Gerard at all, he just wanted to know how his precious baby boy got hurt. Gerard was still sniffling "I-I was trying to get a bottle cause I was thirsty and I slipped.." he cried out 

"Hey, Shh. It's okay, you're okay now. But you know to get me when you need something" Frank wiped away his tears with his thumb "Yeah I-I know dada but you looked so focused and busy.." he mumbled but he said it loud enough for him to hear. "Baby boy, daddy will never be too focused or too busy for you. All you have to do is ask.. you know that, honey. I don't want you ever getting hurt." 

Gerard hides his face in Frank's neck and cries a little bit "I'm Sowwy daddy!!" Frank pets the back of his head "No need to apologize little one, it's okay. Daddy's got you. Do you still want a bottle?" Gerard nods against him "okay stay here I'll be right back." He said going to the kitchen to make him a bottle. He came back with one but instead of juice it was milk. Frank picked up Gerard and carried him to their bedroom. Frank sat Gerard on the bed and then sat back down himself. He positioned him bridal style. 

He put the nipple of the bottle up to his baby boy's lips and Gerard started drinking. He looked down at him and pet his hair back "I love you so much baby boy, you're my little prince" Gerard pulled away 

"I love you so much daddy" he said as he put the nipple back in his mouth continuing to drink.

Frank started to hum, it wasn't anything specific but he knew that his little boy needed some rest, and usually humming would lull him to sleep and that's exactly what happened. Gerard closed his eyes and feel asleep. Frank gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and smiled "cute boy"


End file.
